fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Kiir (Gyrohem)
Summary She is a traveler whose power is undeniable, their speed is unmatched by most, and their "Willpower" is most likely the strongest in all of Gyrohem... She is a traveler, her origins presumably come somewhere from the south-east, as she was first sighted around there. She is an enigma, not many know who, or what, she is, but, most people simply call her by the alias, "Dragon of the South-East", as whoever has seen her fight and lived, thought that they were fighting a legendary dragon. Appearance and Personality The "Dragon of the South-East", or her real name, Kiir, looks like an asian, specifically of Filipino descent. She has semi-long, gray hair with black eyes... at first glance. Ones who fought her saw that her eyes were red. Red like a dragon's flaming breath. Her attire consists of a black and red "battle robe". Not much is known of her personality. On the outside, she seems like a blood-lusted dragon, out for its prey... But that's only to ones that don't know her. On the inside, she is kind, and respectful. She pulls pranks on people she knows, she has a childish, but semi-dark sense of humor, but most of all, she's always determined and will always try her best in anything. In battle, Kiir won't hold back. In a one on one fair fight, if the other opponent is respectful or honorable, she will rarely fight with underhanded tactics. If the opponent is disrespectful or dishonorable... well... let's just say she will do whatever it takes to win... Powers and Stats Tier: At least''' '5-A', '''Unknown' when fighting with lots of Willpower Names: Kiir Tanichi (Real Name), "Dragon of the South-East" (Title) Origin: [[War on Gyrohem|'War on Gyrohem']] Gender: Female Age: Unknown, possibly early 20s Classification: Supernatural (Looks like a human, but with "Supernatural" abilities) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Strength, Superhuman Speed, Superhuman Durability, Superhuman Agility, Superhuman Endurance, Capable H2H Combatant, Aura '(Aura is like a shield that coats your whole body. It can protect against practically anything other than attacks from inside of the body), 'Aura Manipulation (On self. Can do things such as enhance your strength and speed, or for creating things such as energy to attack with), Reality Manipulation '''(via "Willpower"), Limited Probability Manipulation (via "Willpower"), All Types of Resistance/Full Hax Resistance (via "Willpower"), Hax Nullification/Negation (via "Willpower"), '''Energy Manipulation, Enhanced Senses, Low Mid Regeneration, Close Weapon Mastery, Precognition Attack Potency: At least''' Large-Planet level+ (Completely wrecked Linx Rifelson (Base Form) in the 106th Gyrohem Tournament. Was able to blast away multiple large Gyrohem mountains in one attack, and to destroy a Gyrohem mountain, you'd have to be at least a planet buster.) 'Speed:' '''FTL '''with '''FTL+ '''reactions (Was able to hold her own against Kurai Form Linx for a ''long time) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Class XGJ Durability: Large-Planet level '(Kiir isn't as durable as she is tough, but her Willpower more than makes up for it) 'Stamina: Unknown Range: Regular human reach with a broadsword to hundreds of kilometers with simply the air pressure from her attacks. (She generates that much via Aura enhancements) Standard Equipment: Ornate Broadsword Intelligence: Unknown, likely average human. Kiir is an amazing improviser, and whenever she fights, she can get a bit crafty in fooling her opponents. With her insight and wisdom, she also can look at a person, and judge whether they're good or bad. Weaknesses: Even though she has an Aura bigger than others (via training), Kiir's Aura could eventually break/run out. This was shown when she fought Linx Rifelson again in the 107th Gyrohem Tournament, this time in Kurai Form. Willpower will also not work without Aura. Standard Equipment '-Weapons-' Ornate Broadsword: It is unknown how Kiir obtained this weapon. All we know is that it's completely unbreakable, and it will always stay sharp. Kiir can use many others, but this is her weapon of choice. Notable Attacks and Techniques '"Willpower": '''The single thing that makes Kiir so powerful. With Willpower, she is able to do quite amazing things. She can survive things that would normally kill her, such as multiple attacks from the Infinity Alpha God Blade. Kiir can also use this in offense. She could use this to boost her attacking power to ''always be stronger than her opponents. Kiir never does anything more than boosting her strength above the level of her enemy, or survive hax abilities, so, unless blood-lusted (Like, truly blood-lusted), don't expect her to do things such as erase her enemy out of existence or something along those lines, but she can ''actually do such a thing. '''Aura Enhancements: '''Aura allows one to manifest energy to attack. This is the most basic thing a Supernatural learns at a young age. But, Kiir does not do this. Instead, she uses Aura to enhance her strength, speed, and stamina. This is how she is able to destroy things with simply the air from one sword swing. Feats *Completely wrecked Linx Rifelson (Base Form) in the 106th Gyrohem Tournament. *Held her own for a ''long time against Kurai Form Linx, and even damaged him enough for him to be forced to go into Blood Form to defeat her, and even then it took a while to do that. *Was able to blast away multiple large Gyrohem mountains in one attack. (To destroy a Gyrohem mountain, you'd have to be at least a planet buster) *Kiir survived ''over 100 strikes ''from the Infinity Alpha God Blade, which can sever and cut through multiple dimensions. The only other person to survive was Linx Rifelson, but we've only ever seen him survive at least 30 strikes. IN PROGRESS Other IN PROGRESS Notable Victories: Linx Rifelson (War on Gyrohem) (Note: This was when they fought the 1st time) Notable Losses: Linx Rifelson (War on Gyrohem) (Note: This was when they fought the 2nd time) Inconclusive Matches/Draws: Abyssion (War on Gyrohem) (Not created as of yet) Notes: w/o Aura would essentially be 9-C feats and abilities, since Aura is the thing responsible for most of Kiir's power, strength, speed, etc. Additional Stats Date of Birth: Unknown Birthplace: Unknown, presumably somewhere in the south-east Weight: ?? Height: 5'6 ft Likes: ?? Dislikes: ?? Eye Color: Black with red pupils Hair Color: Gray Hobbies: ?? Values: ?? Status: Alive Affiliation: None Previous Affiliation: None Pictures -Work in Progress Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Supernatural Characters Category:Tier 5 Category:Xmark12's Pages Category:Aura Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Probability Users Category:Energy Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Hax Category:Swordswoman Category:Original Characters